Naruto
by rockskidd
Summary: Naruto wins his the battle with saskue but will this change the outlook on how others look at him. Naruto x Fuu
1. Chapter 1

THE TRIP

"noooo" Naruto shouted out as he and saskue pushed there strongest techniques through each other. Blood spattered out his mouth as he dropped to the ground, he tried to lift his head up as he saw a body falling.

(FlASHBACK)

Naruto was chasing saskue through the forest leading to the valley of the end while saskue had taken hinata and was running away from the village.

2 hours later

"Saskue don't do it" Naruto shouted just as saskue had put his hand though Hinata and through her body into the water.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Naruto then stood up and looked over "shadow clone justu." As 8 clones appeared 7 of them charged towards saskue and done Naruto combo as the original charged up a rasengan once he finished he ran towards saskues falling body and slammed the rasengan into his body and shot saskue into the wall.

Kakashi was running as fast as he could to get the Narutos and saskues fight. As he got three he saw the horror that had happened. He saw Naruto on the ground with two large chidori holes and saskue in the wall with a caved in chest. Kakashi quickly grabbed the two and ran back the leaf village.

(Hospital)

Naruto eyes opened to see shikamaru, kiba, lee, and even ino sitting round his bed. "What are you guys all doing here." Asked a confused Naruto. "We're here because we heard of what happened between you and saskue." Shikamaru said. Naruto then lifted his head up to look for Sakura but didn't find her in the room he then went to ask where she was but then got cut off by ino "She's with saskue" ino knew the Naruto had a huge crush in Sakura that's why she said what she said. Narutos face grew sad. Ino piped up again saying "Don't worry though we're all here for you." "Thanks for being here." Naruto said with a fake smile still hurt by the fact that sakura hadn't even turned up. Naruto then sat up and stood up needing the help of shikamaru to balance him. He then walked to of the room to see saskue. As he walked in he heard the sound of crying. Sakura looked at Naruto and gave him a dark cold glare and then punched him in the face through two other walls he landed and felt the right said of his face throbbing. "Have you seen what you done to my saskue." Sakura shouted at Naruto "I told you to bring him back alive not half-dead in coma." She said as she walked towards him. Naruto was trying to think why she was so angry at him. He killed hinata. Then it clicked no one knew that hinata had been taken. "w-wait s-sakura I had to do what I did." Naruto splattered out. Just then shikamaru and kiba ran after sakura in an attempt to hold her. "Get off me I have to hurt him like he did to saskue." Sakura said angrily "Can't you see what saskue has done to Naruto." Kiba stated trying to reason with her. In a last ditched attempt to stop sakura Naruto shouted "Saskue killed Hinata!" Everyone stopped and looked at Naruto. "Saskue killed hinata while we were fighting." Naruto confessed. "You lie. Where's the body." Sakura again shouted. "The body's in the water under all the pressure so no can get it. You would get crushed if you tried." Naruto stated and stood up. As soon as he stood up Kakashi had come by to see what all the noise was about. "what's going on." He asked as he stepped through the wall. "Naruto said that saskue killed hinata, and then beat up my saskue so now he's in a coma." Sakura blabbed on. "Yeah its true sensei saskue did kill hinata." Naruto said as he stood up holding his face. He then jumped out the window on his way to the hokages office with shika and kiba to give a verbal report of the mission. Jiraiya was standing in the office when the boys got there. "Oi pervy sage what are you doing here." Naruto asked. "I'm here because I want to ask you something. But I will wait until after this." Naruto nodded in confirmation. "So what I'm hearing is that the mission was half successful we got saskue back hinata is gone." Tsunade said in a sad tone. "Yes and also neji and choji are badly injured with near fatal injuries." Shikamaru said. "You can go now but Naruto you stay." Tsunade said. Naruto stood wondering what Jiraiya wanted with him. "Naruto pack your thinks we're going on a trip lasting about three years. It's a training trip." Jiraiya said in a stern voice. Naruto looked at him with a small smile then walked out to go pack.

"Gama-chan, spare clothes lee's green spandex thingy and lots of ramen." Naruto muttered to himself as he finished packing. He then looked around and then walked out and locked his door.

First chapter done next should be up in 2 to 3 weeks

R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Im soo sorry for not ever uploading the second chapter. My tablet stopped working and I lost all my data. But I'm here now to tell you that I have a new one so I will be uploading the new chapters within a week or two.**


	3. Chapter 3: new friends

Chapter 2

"so pervy sage where are we going. Because you haven't told me yet and if you think I'm going to be walking for three years you can forget it."

"ahahahahahah. Naruto, we are on our way to the waterfall village. I need to see the leader to work out some plans." Jiraiya stated

As the duo walked through the Naruto was thinking about how his life turned out since he became a ninja and what he could have done differently during his missions.

"hey pervy sage." Naruto said "yes." Jiraiya replied

"do you think I could have handled the sasuke situation any better" Naruto asked.

"what do you mean? You handed well from what I heard. You stopped sasuke from leaving the village. Even though hinatas life was lost nobody can blame you for that." Jiraiya said

"Thanks, pervy sage. So how long till we reach we reach the waterfall village anyway, and when are we going to start training. Naruto enquired

"I'd say about 2 to 3 weeks, because of our training plus it's not we have to rush we have around 3 years to make you into a fine ninja so don't worry. I will have a training schedule completed for you soon so don't worry." Jiraiya stated.

**2 weeks later**

"Yes, we finally made it. No more cold nights or bad food." Naruto shouted out while getting a glare from Jiraiya for stating on how his food is.

"alright now calm down. I need to go book us a room at a hotel because I have stuff to attend to. Here's the money for it plus food money. I should be back before tomorrow."

"what am I supposed to do until then" Naruto cried out. "I don't know make some friends." Jiraiya said as he walked off in a different direction towards the village leader.

As Naruto started looking around the village he remembered the training schedule Jiraiya and took it out.

_30minute jog _

_100 sit ups _

_100 press ups_

_Spar _

_Pointing out mistakes _

_Lunch followed by ninjustu practice _

_4 Groups of 50 clones split up. _

_Education and/or sealing practise _

_Taijustu practice _

_Rounded off with elemental practice_

"_that's a lot of things to do all in the morning along with the weights I have to wear"_ Naruto thought as he folded the sheet of paper and tucked back into his pocket.

As he walked around the village he took his time to look around all the shops and found the one thing he'd been looking for. "YEAH." He screamed "a ramen shop, finally." As he said this he ran towards it an ordered 2 miso ramen.

"haven't seen you round here before, what's your name." asked the shopkeeper. "Names Naruto." He replied before being interrupted

"just let me have. Please I won't bother you again I haven't eating in days." A voice cried out.

"no get out of here. We don't sell to demons. Can't you see the sign." A gruff voice replied while shooing what looked like to be a girl around Narutos age out the shop.

When Naruto saw this, it made his blood run cold and had memories to when he was younger and he got that treatment. "who is that" he asked while finishing his bowl. "oh her. Don't worry about her she's just something that shouldn't be allowed to live here. For the you are here Naruto do not ever go near her she's dangerous." The shopkeeper replied.

After Naruto finished his bowl he ordered two more too take. After he paid he started walking and looking for the one they called demon. _"I shouldn't ask the village people because of how the shopkeeper reacted. Hmmm if I was a demon where would I go. Oh, yeah, I have one. Now where would he go. I would ask but he's been all moody since I had that fight with sasuke."_

"_**she's to the northwest of the village brat and do you remember what I told you before you need to have an answer" **__kurama said before he went back to sleep._

"_ok now I know where to go. I hope she likes ramen." _Naruto thought as he dashed towards his destination.

…

"Hello anyone there. I'm not here to hurt you I just want to say hi and brought you some food." Naruto said as he was looking inside the large hollow interior.

"How did you find me." A female voice replied as she started to mold chakra not knowing if the voice was being sincere.

"errrm I followed you here after I saw what happened." Naruto replied still looking for the girl.

Immediately after Naruto responded he felt a pair of eyes glare at him. He turned around and saw the most beautiful thing he'd laid eyes on. A chocolate girl with orange eyes and green hair.

"what did you come here to laugh at me as well." The girl said with an angered tone.

"no not at all. I just wanted to know why and I brought you some food." Naruto replied.

"_Should a believe him chomei" asked the girl. "__**yes, I think you should. He holds the nine tails." **_The beast replied. She nodded her head up and down and accepted the food.

"so, what's your name. Mines Naruto." Naruto said

"I'm fuu. Nice to meet you." Fuu replied. Fuu then directed Naruto towards where she'd been sitting before.

…

After an hour of the two talking Naruto decided that is was time to leave but offered fuu to come along but she declined. But after a bit of persuasion Naruto finally managed to get fuu to come along.

"so fuu, am I your first friend?" Naruto asked after seeing nervous she was about the whole ordeal.

"yeah, the only other person that likes me in the village is the village leader shibuki but we can't really speak that often due to him being busy all the time. Fuu replied also asking Naruto the question.

"well, not really but recently I've lost a couple so I guess I can say I'm starting again since I'm going to see them for around 3 years." Naruto replied

Naruto then stared at fuu then looked backed to the ground then spoke up. "so fuu. I was just wandering why does everyone hate? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Naruto said with a hushed tone.

Fuu looked at Naruto and then spoke. "Its okay I feel safe around you. The reason why I'm hated is."

**Going to be revealed next chapter guys.**

**Going to be a shorter wait than the two before. And going to be longer and I will be responding to reviews.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R **


End file.
